dc_and_marvel_twinversefandomcom-20200213-history
Starscream
Starscream (スタースクリーム, Sutāsukurīmu), is a fictional character and an antagonist of the ''DC'' series. He is the notoriously, treacherous Decepticon Air Commander and the deadliest of the Seekers, one of Cybertron's finest air warriors. The self-proclaimed pride of the Cybertron War Academy, he's famous not only for his incredible skill, but also for his limitless (and troublesome) ambition. Starscream believes that he is easily as more accomplished, powerful, deserving, and suited of for leadership command than Decepticon leader Megatron. At least, that's what he thinks. Thankfully for Megatron, Starscream's mutinous, power-grabbing plots are almost always transparent, and he can never muster up enough patience to complete a grandiose power play. Even on the few times he has taken command of the Decepticons, he quickly loses control of a situation, but is too arrogant to realize when he's in over his head. He never learns from his mistakes, but then again, Megatron doesn't either, seeing as how he's never turned Starscream into scrapmetal. Despite his constant failures, Starscream believes it is only a matter of time before he prevails—his destiny is inevitable. Power-hungry and driven by jealousy, Starscream operates through three ideals: lying, manipulation and deception. And when all else fails, a bit of sabotage never goes astray. Wise bots are careful about turning their backs on Starscream, just in case it's the day he finally decides to shove in the knife. He may be a scientist, but we're not quite sure. Though not as powerful as Megatron (despite what he thinks of himself), Starscream is by no means a wimp. His weapons can demolish large buildings, and he can fly around so fast that he can break free of Ratchet's magnetic powers. Unfortunately, all these abilities are offset by an enormous ego and the tendency to make long, overbearing speeches when he should just get on with it and fight. More than once, his leanings towards bombast have caused him to miss a golden opportunity. Sadly, he doesn't seem to be learning from these mistakes. "You ask me, '''why?' That's what they all asked me. Why him... why Starscream? Why, of all the Decepticons, did I decide to revitalize the one whose record of deceit and betrayal is legend? You see, leadership is not something I fear losing: it is something I dread you gaining. In the moments when my all-consuming destiny lies ahead of me, you remind me of the need to watch my back. Because I'm an idiot, that's why! And that is your importance, Starscream." :—Megatron on Starscream. Appearance & Biography :''Voice actor: Scott Whyte (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Spain-Spanish), Not Known (Latin American-Spanish) Biography Starscream is best known as the second in command of the Decepticons. He makes no secret of his ambitions to overthrow Megatron as Decepticon leader, however. He is more intellignet than the average Decepticon, ruthless, and cruel, but he is also unlikely to directly act on his ultimate ambition without assurance of conditions favorable to his ascension. Starscream believes that both Optimus Prime and Megatron have lost sight of what is best for the Cybertronian race and simply pursue their own agendas. For the good of his species, he believes a new leader must emerge. He would be that leader. The air commander of the Seekers, Starscream is as ambitious as they come. During the early days of the war, Starscream sold the military services of the Seekers to Megatron in order to one day usurp his Decepticon master and take command of Cybertron for himself. Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode His vehicle mode on Cybertron was a Cybertronian Jet, similar appearances of the most Seekers with the same vehicle mode, just in different colors. When arriving to Earth Starscream adapts the Earth vehicle mode of a modified McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle jet. * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Red * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Starscream_TFD_Jet.png|Starscream's Earth jet mode. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Decepticons Family Neutral * Megatron * Shockwave * Jetfire * Jetstorm Rivals * Jetfire Enemies * Autobots * Teen Titans ** Robin ** Starfire ** Raven ** Cyborg ** Beast Boy * Unicron Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Starscream has the abilites Sonic Shockwave and Hover. He is a Scientist chassis. Physical Abilities Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Starscream carries null-rays located on the sides of his arms, a Scatter Blaster, and duo missile launcher hidden in the top left and right sides of his chest. Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Once one of Cybertron's defenders, Starscream was stationed aboard an orbital station. The long isolation resulted in him becoming greedy and ambitious, and he eagerly took up Megatron's offer to lead troops in battle. Trypticon Incident During the War Dark Spark Incident Preparing Departure After five million years later, the war and its casualties was infecting the Core of Cybertron itself and draining the planet of most of its energy, thus leaving Cybertron in ruin and forced the whole Transformer race to exile into space. that Learning that the discovery of the planet rich in raw energy they could plunder appeared to also be emitting the energy signature of the fabled AllSpark. Starscream's doubt of the AllSpark's very existence and his dismissal of Megatron's countless millennia-long search did not sit well with Lugnut, and an argument broke out until Megatron himself arrived and all fell silent for brief moments. Starscream came to believe that the Decepticons would have won the conflict eons beforehand if he had been in charge. Starscream was never afraid to let Megatron know this, but Megatron was always ready with a disparaging comeback, and the constant belief that while Starscream had the ambition, he did not have the ability to lead. "“My time will come, Megatron." :—Starscream to Megatron. Starscream was among Megatron's forces aboard the space cruiser that pursued the Autobots' ship when it departed Cybertron to search for new energy sources on other planets. Starscream was forced to eat his words when Shockwave's previous analysis and theory was confirmed correct and the Autobots are going to the very same planet the Decepticons were going as well, but quickly volunteered to board the Autobot craft and take care of Zeta for his leader. Seeing through his lieutenant's greed, Megatron put a dent in Starscream's wing and rose to face the Autobots' leader himself. As he was leaving, however, Starscream arrived at the airlock to wish Megatron luck and patted him on the back—planting an overload device on him in the process. As Megatron attacked the Autobot ship, the device overloaded his circuits and caused an explosion that led Starscream to believe that Megatron was no more. In the aftermath of the blast, Starscream got so caught up in his own greatness that he didn't notice that The Decepticons boarded the Autobot craft, and it subsequently crashed on Earth, entombing its occupants in stasis for four million years. Synopsis ''Transformers'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Starscream Wikipedia * Starscream Teletraan 1: The Transformers Database * Starscream Transformers Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Cybertronians Category:Males Category:Villains Category:DC Universe Characters